White Flag TamakixKyoya
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: A song tha created a randm storyim head for these two. Very fluffy. Like, baby chicken or kitten fluffy. Yao, bxb, don't lie don't read.  Has some lyrics. Song: White Flag by Dido


wHITE fLAG _

"Tamaki...We can't be together anymore. So leave me alone!" Kyoya growled.

Tamaki bit his lower lip and tried not to cry. His heart feeling heavy with a burning desire. He wanted Kyoya to stay. With all his heart, he loved him.

~ I know, you think that,  
I shouldn't, still love you.  
I'll tell ya that.  
~

"Please Kyoya...Don't leave me..." Tamaki begged trying not to cry.

"No! It's over!" Kyoya yelled before stopping out into the snow, and away from Ouran.

~ But if you live by the rules of it's over,  
Well I'm sure that that makes sense.  
~

Tamaki bit his lower lip again and stood up straight.

"No." He stated. "It's not over."

~ I won't put my hands up, and surrender.  
There will be no, white, flag Above my door.  
~

Tamaki grabbed his coat and quickly looked at his phone. The backround was a pictutre of Kyoya and Tamaki asleep in each other's arms at movie night over at the twins' place. He smiled and slipped it into his pocket.

~ I'm in love. And always,  
will be.  
~

Days had past, and Kyoya had gotten a girlfriend. But still, Tamaki would watch his only love from a distance. He'd sigh and hope that Kyoya would look at him again.

Even after he walked in on Kyoya and the girl makeing out, he still wished with all his heart, that he could cuddle close to Kyoya like he had once did. But, he kept quiet, hopeing Kyoya would give him some sort of affection if he did.

~ But I'll let it pass,  
And hold my tounge.  
And you will think,  
That I've moved on!  
~

Tamaki sat alone one day. His health seemed to be fadeing, like the melting snow.  
In the corse of a month, he had come down with a mysterious illness.  
It had the symptoms of the stomach flu, and the look of sleep deprivation.  
Dropping 15 pounds, and only getting four hours of sleep, had become his norm.

Kyoya was worried about him. Had he caused this? He sighed to himself sadly. Yeah...he had.

That afternoon, right before the Host Club, he broke up with his girlfriend.

~ I will go down with this ship!  
I won't put my hands up,  
And surrender.  
There will be no, white flag, above my door. I'm in love.  
And always, will be.  
~

When Kyoya got to the club room, everyone was in a panic.  
He smiled to himself. -Of course...I'm gone five minutes.-  
Kyoya's eyes then fell onto what had caused their panic.

Tamaki, pale and still, laied on the floor. Eyes closed as if he had fallen asleep.

Kyoya rushed over to his side, and started demanding information from a shaking Haurhi.

"He...He just, stopped breathing!" She said, shaking her head.

Kyoya, without skipping a beat, began CPR till the peramedics came and managed an oxygen mask to help him breathe.

Before they carried him off, Kyoya whispered hurriedly into his ear. "Tamaki,  
don't give up sweet heart...I love you."

~ I will go down with this ship.  
I won't put my hands up,  
And surrender.  
There will be no, white, flag Above my door.  
I'm in love.  
And always will be.  
~

Tamaki woke up several hours later. He knew where he was because he could feel the oxygen tubes and the IV in his arm.

Kyoya gently reached over and stroked his cheek lightly. "Hey..."

Tamaki smiled. "Is...this a dream?"

"No...you almost died." Kyoya whispered.

Tamaki asked a simple question. "Why?"

"Because I hurt you, Tamaki. I broke your heart. And made you watch as I tried to move on. You got sick because of me, and I feel...just...Like I was loseing a part of myself." Kyoya whispered.

Tamaki smiled and held Kyoya's hand tightly. Bringing it to his lips,  
he kissed the palm of Kyoya's hand before giving him a look of longing.  
"Well...I ment like, what happened to me health wise. But...I think that's more logical than the doctors damn assumptions."

"Tamaki...do you think you'll be alright?" Kyoya asked, with a solid blush across his face.

Tamaki kissed Kyoya's hand again. "With you beside me...I'll be, not only alright, but happy too." He gave a child like smile.

Kyoya smiled as well. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time." He bent down and kissed Tamaki passionatly.

~ I'm in love,  
And always,  
Will, be...  
~ 


End file.
